


Chill

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for the [Drabble-Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.html) being hosted by powrhug.

Danny pulled the blankets tight around his shoulders, trying to chase away the chill. It was a funny thing, being chilled in Hawaii, but his body had long ago forgotten the bitter cold of northeastern winters.

“Are you really that cold?” Steve asked.

“The house is freezing,” Danny replied.

“No it’s not.” Steve smirked. “You’re just old.”

“What does that make you?” Danny retorted. “Now are you going to get into bed or do I need to find a new bed-warmer?”

Steve slid under the blankets. “You don’t scare me. After thirty years I doubt you’re going to replace me.”


End file.
